Set in Stone
by Shadestriker27
Summary: "What did I do to deserve this!" Katherine and Ashlynn were both avid Trans-fans, complete with habits and slang from the movies. They are soon dropped into a world not their own...Problems arise. Will they be able to cope with the changes they'll go through? And will they make the right choice when the time comes? Set between TF1 and TF2. Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker, Jazz/OC
1. Is this some sort of joke?

**Is this some sort of a joke?!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Some parts will be vaguely similiar to some of **DaemonicKitten's **stories. Some of her stories were a muse for some of the scenes. I only own Ashlynn and Katherine.

**Warning: **Rated 'T' for mostly language. I am not a fan of profanity, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Messages_**

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**::**Comm-Link**::**

**(POV Changes)**

* * *

**(Ashlynn's POV)**

I sighed as I turned on my computer, the fans kicked in noisily as they were the only source from stopping the dead silence. I quickly logged onto my account and drummed my fingers against the desk waiting for it to load. I stared at the computer in ennui. As the home page came up, I quickly logged on to fanfiction. I absolutely loved transformers, I had every single piece of merchandise that could be imagined, from posters to books and action figures. I even had a necklace for the fake shard of the allspark!

As I browsed through the fanfics that had been updated, my thoughts began to wonder and then I suddenly remembered I had forgotten to get something for Katherine's birthday and it was this Friday! I rushed out of my room so fast that I knocked over the chair in my panic mode. I grabbed my keys and purse, then locked the apartment door. I bolted out of the complex as soon as I could, put the car into gear and then drove off onto the street.

As I saw the mall pull up, I eased into the parking lot and found myself a vacant parking space. I got out of the car and walked in, I began to meander around some stores looking for things Kat' would like. Suddenly a transformers comic book caught my eye, "Kat' would love this" I mused. Just like me, Katherine was an avid Trans-fan. Taking it to the counter, I pulled out the cash and paid for it, before taking the bag and whatever change there was left.

I made my way out of the mall and was pretty soon driving back to my apartment. As I stopped at a red light, I noticed a police cruiser zoom by, it went by to fast for me to identify the make and what it looked like. What I failed to notice was that my fake allspark shard was glowing.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As I was fumbling with my apartment door's lock, I wondered if Bay was going to bring Sunstreaker in the fourth movie. I mean, it sure as hell would be cool if he did, seeing that the twins were my most favorite characters in all of transformers. Plus there were many other fans besides me who wanted Sunstreaker in the movies.

As I entered my room, I found my computer in power-saving mode. I shook the mouse a little to wake it up, as the screen came on I found something that said fanfiction didn't exist. "What the heck? How's that possible? Let me call Kat' and see if the same thing is up with her."

I grabbed my phone and called Kat'.

"Yellow?"

"Hey Kat', it's me Ashlynn." I said.

"Oh, hey 'lynn! What's up?'

"I think something's wrong with my computer, can you check on your computer if fanfiction is up?" I ask.

"Sure! Just a sec..."

"Thanks." I replied. I could hear her turning her computer on.

A few minutes later she came back on the phone,"Ok. So I checked fanfiction on my computer..."

"Uh huh." I say, edging for her to continue.

"...and it says fanfiction does not exist ."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"...Must be a glitch in the system." I say.

"Yeah, that too..." Kat' replies back. We both knew it was not normal for that to happen, in fact it was highly unlikely, very unusual to say the least. We had read countless fanfictions to suspect what had happened.

"Oh hey! I just remembered. Do you still have my posters and comics from Botcon?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to give them to you. Hang on, let me see if I have them."

" 'k."

"Oh, um 'lynn?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Just checking if you were still on the line."

"Ok...Did you find them?"

"About that...you see...here's the problem. I had them in my room, on the shelves ok?'

"Yeah..."

"So well...I can't find them."

"What? But didn't you say the stuff was on your shelf."

"That's the problem, it's all gone. My shelf is empty, I even checked my closet. It's not there, none of my transformers stuff is...then again, it could be a prank."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know. How 'bout I come over to your house and let's try to figure out what's wrong. Two heads are better than one."

"Alright, hurry up. This doesn't seem like a prank to me."

I hung up the phone and sighed, somehow, I wish this was a prank. I started to pace back and forth in my room waiting for Kat' to come. Fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door and let Kat' in. She sat down on the bed and said, "We only searched up fanfiction right? Why don't you try searching for transformers? Or Optimus Prime?"

"Good idea." I say and get right to work.

A half and hour later I look up and say, "Nothing. I typed in transformers, Optimus Prime, Team Prime, Age of Extinction...No luck, I can't find anything."

Kat' groans and says, "This is not fair. Why us? Why? What did we ever do to deserve this?"

"Wait! We've only tried transformers, not the events."

"So?"

"I'm searching up the battle in Mission City."

A few minutes later I turn around and say, "Kat' come here, isn't that the guy who plays Galloway?"

Kat' comes up behind me and asks, "What the heck? Why the hell is he acting like he is actually some kind of government official?" "And isn't this the year 2014?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"So, why does your computer say 2008?" Kat's asks.

"I don't know." I give off an exasperated sigh. "I feel like my head is about to explode from this stuff. I don't know about you but I'm gonna take a break...and some burgers." I get up from my chair, and grab my purse before heading out. Kat' followed me and stumbled down the stairs.

We drove to Bob's Burgers in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. We entered the fast food venue, told the person at the register what we wanted and sat down in our seats.

" Do you think that the Autobots and Decepticons are real? I mean that guy who played Galloway just acted like his character, and it didn't seem like he was faking." Kat' asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

We glanced out the window and saw a police cruiser zoom by, going too fast for both of us to notice the make. What we failed to notice (again), however, was that two men who had just entered the restuarant had caught little snip-bits of our conversation and froze when they heard the words, 'autobot, decepticon, and Galloway.' Currently, they were making their way towards our table.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" I ask, still glancing out the window.

"How do you know the term-"

"Oh my god! Look 'lynn, it's Josh Duhamel!"

"What?!" I say as I turn around.

"My name is not Josh, it's Major William Lennox." He replied.

"Dude, in case you haven't noticed, you're not on set. So you can stop acting like your character."

Ignoring my comment, Lennox pressed on, "How do you know of the Autobots and Decepticons?"

"Uh, who doesn't?" Kat' asked, clearly confused with this.

"This is a classified government secret, no one is supposed to know."

"It's a movie, _you_ play a role in the movie and _you're _saying it's a classified secret?" I ask.

"If you'd listen-"

"Oh wait, I get it. You're pulling a prank on us. Ok, 'fess up. How much extra is Michael Bay paying for this?"

"Look-"

"-And I bet that guy next to you, who looks like he can bench-press a car is just here for intimidation, just to make the prank look more realistic to make me think I'm hallucinating. Well guess what, you can't fool me. I'm nobody's fool, so you can go tell Bay to shove his prank up his aft." And with that said I dragged Kat' out of the restaurant before he could say anything else.

"Wait up!"

As I noticed Lennox behind me, I sped up, with Kat' following suit.

"Stop!" He yelled.

_That's it, _"Don't you dare follow us. I will call the cops on you for harassment if you do not leave us alone. I am already having a headache without you adding on to it, thank you very much."

Kat' and I got into my car and I sped away. I didn't want to think about this, it was too much. I didn't know what to make of this. Questions popped up in my head, "How did this happen? Was that really Lennox? _Are we really in the world of transformers?" _For the first time in my life I was stumped.

**A/N: Stupid plot bunnies kept on popping up in my head! And it wouldn't go away till I posted this, thought I might as well experiment with a bit romance. So this is going to be a future Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker, and a Jazz/OC. Sorry if there are some mistakes with commas and everything, I'm still working on them.**

**Please tell me if I should continue.**

**As always,**

**R+R**

**Until next time...**


	2. Caught

**Caught**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Some parts will be vaguely similiar to some of **DaemonicKitten's **stories. Some of her stories were a muse for some of the scenes. I only own Ashlynn and Katherine. I also don't own the 'diary' parts, I was just inspired by** Crystal Prime, Faecat, **and **DaemonicKitten **to write one of those. They own it, not me.

**Warning: **Rated 'T' for mostly language. I am not a fan of profanity, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Messages_**

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**::**Comm-Link**::**

**(POV Changes)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Ever had one of those feelings where you know something is off, but you just can't place that feeling? Well I did, and to add on top of that, I've had a giant headache the size of a whale and it just won't stop!_

_Kat' won't stop moaning and groaning about hers._

_Anyways, I'm off to take Advil, hopefully it works its magic this time, the last time I tried it, I think it just made the headache worse._

_Write again soon,_

_-Ashlynn_

* * *

**::**Ironhide to Prime, come in**::**

**::**This is Prime, what is it Ironhide?**::**

**::**Optimus, there are two human femmes who know more than they should. I suspect they are Decepticon Pretenders. Permission to maintain pursuit and bring them to base?**::**

**::**Hmm, that is quite peculiar. I do not think they're Decepticon Pretenders, Ironhide. However, I would like for them to be brought to base, if they run into the Decepticons then it won't be good.**:: ::**Ratchet, Bumblebee and I will rendezvous with you shortly**::**

Ironhide floored it and dodged other cars while trying stay low so the two girls wouldn't find out that they were being pursued. Meanwhile, Ashlynn was trying to lose Ironhide as she had a suspicion that the Autobots wouldn't let them off the hook this easily. She too, floored the accelerator and weaved through the traffic in attempt to lose her pursuers. Oh how she was so tempted to just go on the other side of the road and drive through the oncoming traffic, but then she would get caught. She had already seen a police cruiser zoom by two times and she just wasn't ready to take her chances.

/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/

Kat' and I quickly hurried into my room and shut the door.

"Kat', do you think they followed us?"

"Let's hope not." Kat' replys.

"Hey, where your allspark shard go?" I ask as I point to her neck.

"Huh? Wait, where did _your's _go?"

"What?" I look down at my neck, and sure enough our fake allspark shards were gone and the only thing left was the chain that the shards hung on.

"It's not like the shards can just get up and crawl away?!...Can they?" asks Kat', unsure of herself.

Suddenly, I get a nauseous feeling. I quickly run into the bathroom and empty my stomach's contents. Kat' quickly hurries after me with a glass of water.

"Damn." "Do you think there was something in the burgers?" Kat' hands me a glass of water as I lean against the sink.

"I don't know." I groan, first Galloway and Lennox, then our fake allspark shards going missing, and now this?! What the hell was happening to me?

All of the sudden there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I say, completely unaware of who was behind it. I forgot to look in the peephole as I had a huge headache the size of a whale and I swear it was about to blow my head off.

I open the door and see the people behind it.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck..._

I quickly try to shut the door but Lennox must have had fast reflexes because he caught it with his hand and pushed it open, barely trying. What was the man made of?!

_Shit._

He opened the and said, "Look, I just want to talk-"

"Your not real! Autobots aren't real, Decepticon aren't real, Non of this is real!"

"You two are gonna hafta' come with us." Epps said.

"What if we don't want to?" Kat' asks in a snarky tone.

"Then we'll have to take you by force." Lennox says.

I tried to bite my tongue back from making a 'that's what she said' joke. Too easy Lennox, just too easy.

"Well, we're not gonna go with you!" Kat' and I yelled at the same time. We both pushed Lennox and Epps out of the way (as our sudden reaction caught them by surprise) and sprinted down the hallway and outside of the apartment complex. As I was about to reach open for my car door, I forgot I had left my keys in my room, "Shit! I left my keys in the room!"

"Ugh, I forgot my keys in your room as well!" "Why life? Why do you have to be a real bitch?" moaned Kat'.

As soon as Kat' and I see Lennox and Epps outside the building, we make a run for it. We run down the sidewalk as Lennox and Epps get in Ironhide.

"Damn. They've got Ironhide. We won't be able to outrun them 'lynn."

"We don't need to outrun them, we just need a distraction."

"What are you suggesting?" asks Kat', as I see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ok, so you see that grocery store over there?" Kat' nods. "Yeah, well you know how some people go crazy if they hear about a sale?" Kat' nods again. "Well, we run in the store, and we keep on running and let Lennox and Epps follow us. After we reach a crowded area we yell 'Sale! Sale!' and let Lennox and Epps get caught up in the swarm of people who want to get the thing that's on 'sale', then we calmly make our way out of the store as if nothing happened. Hopefully that will provide us with a momentary distraction."

"What about Ironhide?" asks Kat'.

"I bet he won't leave without Lennox and Epps, plus he'll probably go in to check on them 'cause if we come out first then it doesn't take a genius to figure out something's wrong."

Kat' takes a deep breath,"Alright, let's do this." Just as we're a few feet away from the store, we break into a full sprint and run inside. Ironhide heads into the grocery store's parking lot as Lennox and Epps get out, and they too break into a full sprint and run inside.

/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/

Kat' and I quickly find a busy section in the grocery store, but we run past it and right into a...dead end...oh...crap. Looks like the plan is not gonna go as planned.

"Stop!" Lennox yells. "You've got nowhere to run to, better if you surrender yourselves here and now. The Autobots are quite curious to find out how you know about them."

I look around, what I see makes a metaphoric lightbulb appears on top of my head. _Maybe this plan wasn't so much of a bust after all. _"Sale! Sale! There's a sale! Come an' get 'em before they all run out!"

Epps looks at me like I've grown a second head while Lennox's eyes widen, a look of realization crosses his face. He trys to warn Epps, but he was a bit late. People start running down the aisles and swarming around to where I yelled. Lennox and Epps get caught in the crowd and are unable to make their way out. _Hell yeah, s__weet, sweet victory._

Kat' and I rush out of the grocery store only to be stopped short by a long array of vehicles blocking our way out (well, they weren't exactly blocking our way out, but we couldn't run anywhere without getting caught). _Ugh, damn mech must've called for backup. But how? _My eyes widen as I realized that Lennox must've not been able warn Epps, but the bluetooth in his ear suggested he had called Ironhide to let him know what had happened. And the Autobots must have been nearby for them to arrive so quickly.

Kat' and I turned around to head inside the store and find a back exit from there, but Lennox and Epps must've gotten out of the swarm of people pretty quickly 'cause they were right there, blocking our way and they were looking pissed.

Realizing that we were caught and there was no way out, I lowered my head in defeat. Kat' probably had the same thought in mind because she too, lowered her head in defeat.

Ironhide's gruff voice came in, "Thought you Decepticreep pretenders could outsmart us easily huh? Well you thought wrong."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_You know how boring it is to wait in a room for one whole hour being bombarded by questions?_

_Well, after fifty millions scans to prove that we weren't Decepticons (courtesy of Ratchet) and hours of convincing that we weren't actually Decepticon Pretenders, we were sent to a room to be questioned by some snarky government official. Optimus had democratically said it was so they could gain a better understanding about our our current and quite strange predicament. Translation: Interrogation time._

_Boss Bot sure has a gift with words._

_-Ashlynn_

* * *

**A/N: Woah! I'm on a roll! One chapter right after another. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon. Considering, all the homework and tests I have, updating is probably gonna be spatial and on the weekends or next Monday.**

**Also, thank to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed. I don't know what I would do without you guys.**

**As always, please review; I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Constructive criticism is welcome, and if I have some grammatical and/or punctuation errors please do not hesitate to tell me about them.**

**Lastly, I am scouting for a good Beta Reader to beta read my story, so if you guys/gals have any suggestions feel free to throw them out there as well.**

**Until next time...**


	3. Interrogations and Kidnappings

**Interrogations and Kidnappings**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Some parts will be vaguely similiar to some of **DaemonicKitten's **stories. Some of her stories were a muse for some of the scenes. I only own Ashlynn and Katherine. I also don't own the 'diary' parts, I was just inspired by** Crystal Prime, Faecat, **and **DaemonicKitten **to write one of those. They own it, not me.

**Warning: **Rated 'T' for mostly language. I am not a fan of profanity, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Messages_**

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**::**Comm-Link**::**

**(POV Changes)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Kat' and I are currently in a interrogation room, waiting for the god forsaken government official to come. Ugh, that guy thinks he can bust in whenever he likes- at his own leisure, oh how I would love to shove a hot burning steak down his face. Currently, t__he Autobots are using their holoforms to be in the room as they are also waiting for the government official to come. They are glaring at us as if Kat' and I are gonna jump up at any moment and yell, "All hail Megatron!" Seriously, talk about over-reacting._

_Oh look, say his name and here comes the screw-up fairy._

_Write soon,_

_-Ashlynn_

* * *

A tall, yet skinny government official came through the doorway with a file in his hands. "Hello, I'm Director Reuben Schoenbach, and you two are..."

"Ashlynn Sorenson." I grumbled.

"And I'm Katherine Donovan."

"Alright then," He leans against the table, "straight to the point. How do the two of you know of the Autobots and Decepticons. Their existence is supposed to be a secret, then how did it get past you two?"

"Guess we got the good luck charm." I say as I flash my famous Cheshire grin. I wanted to aggravate him and see how far his patience hold. _Oh this will be fun...Hell yeah. _

Kat' met my gaze, I gave a tiny, yet minuscule nod. Kat' knew where I was going with this, as we had done this numerous times with countless number of people.

"Ms. Sorenson," He leans against the table, "do you know who I am?"

"I highly doubt anyone wants to know." I could just picture Schoenbach trying to control his temper because of the insult.

"Alright then, we'll play it your way." He leans in even closer and whispers almost inaudibly, "I can have you and your friend arrested for no reason. So I suggest you start talking, or else-"

"I think your a god complex with the brain of a nut-job who likes the sound of his own voice too much."

"Idiot girl! Why I ought to-"

Kat' butts in,"I have a question," then hastily adds, "if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Schoenbach says. By this time, he had calmed down from the previous insult, but little did he know that this was just the beginning.

Kat' gives an evil smile, "Have you been shopping lately? I heard they're selling lives at the mall, you should get one."

I try to control my laugh with a cough but it doesn't work, and pretty soon I burst out laughing. I see Sideswipe and Ratchet crack a smile, and Lennox and Epps having a hard time trying to contain their laughter.

He starts to steam up. _Oh yes. We had pushed him to his limit. Government officials always have less patience and more fury._

"Why you little-"

His face was red, if this was a cartoon I bet steam would be coming out of his ears right now. Yes, he was that pissed. He starts to move forward to grab me and Kat', but Lennox holds him back. He whispers something in Schoenbach's ear which makes Schoenbach reconsider what he was about to do. Then, Lennox leads him out of the room, but before he goes out the door, Schoenbach glares at me and then suddenly smiles. Not a nice smile, but a smile that says, _Oh this isn't over...not by a long shot._

"Aw man," whines Kat', "we were just getting started! I have much better comebacks then that!" She crosses her arms against her chest and pouts. Whereas, I just shake my head, _Oh Kat', you and your childish antics._

"I do not believe that was a wise decision." Optimus says.

"It might not have been wise," I say, "but it was totally worth it!" Kat' and I high-five each other. Ratchet just shakes his head, muttering something about 'children'.

"Look, 'lynn! He left his file." says Kat'.

I look on the desk and see the file. As I reach forward to grab it, Ironhide grabs me and Kat' and drags us by our hands; out the door. "Hey! Where are you taking us?" asks Kat'.

"I had enough of your act, you will tell us how you came to know of our existence!" yelled Ironhide.

Optimus yells, "Ironhide, stand down!"

Then Ironhide's holoform flickers out and he starts to transform. Pretty soon all the Autobots transform. The sight of the transformation sequence would've have been breathtaking and filled with awe if the situation was different.

"Prime, do you not find it inquisitive that these two human femmes -who never came in contact with anyone of us, know of our existence? They're spies, I tell you! They're spies!"

"Ironhide, I share your concern and I do find it queer that they know of our existence." Optimus glances at us, then continues on, "However, I believe they are not spies."

Then Ratchet adds his own two cents in, and pretty soon all the Autobots are arguing about us. During this argument, Kat' and I are standing in silence. Suddenly Kat' speaks up, breaking the banter, "Fine! You want to know? Well then, listen!"

"Kat'!" I hiss.

"'lynn, they need to hear it." Kat' says. Her voice is firm, leaving no room for argument.

"Kat', you know as well as I do that they _will_ have more suspicions about us than they have right now."

"'lynn, you know as well as I do that the amount of suspicions they have right now _will_ increase if we don't tell them."

"What is it that you wish to tell us?" asks Optimus. The whole room becomes dead silent (well except for me and Kat' who are busy arguing).

"Okay, what I am about to tell you is 100% true. I am not making this up or anything so please hold you judgement after I finish." Kat' says. She take a deep breath and continues on, "We are from a different dimension where you guys are fictional and do not exist. You guys are in tv shows, comics, movies, video games, etc."

No one says anything. Finally Ratchet breaks the silence, "Are you trying to tell me that you two traveled through dimensions?!"

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. _

"Yes." I say firmly.

"That is preposterous!" This statement is followed by more silence. Ironhide looks at us narrowly, I brace myself for what's about to happen next.

"You are lying." Ironhide said. His cannons whirl up.

"Ironhide, stand down!"

But Ironhide doesn't listen to Optimus, and he moves towards us.

Being the humans we were, Kat' and I ran. We run like crazy as we dodge Lennox's grasp. We zoom down the hallways, I look behind and see that all the Autobots are following us. We had to do something, they were catching up to us pretty quickly even though they had to watch where they stepped.

"'lynn, we can't outrun giant robots and hard-ass trained military soldiers!" shouts Kat'.

"I know! That's why we've got to-" I spot two ATV's to my right. "Kat', right!"

She looks over to the right and starts to run faster, I pick up the pace and follow her. We hop onto the ATV's and start the engines, and zoom out of the base and down the woods.

/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/

Soon, we come up to a clearing. Kat is the first one to break the silence, "Pretty stupid of them to leave the keys for the ATVs' _with _the ATVs'."

"I know." There was an eerie silence. I felt as if someone was watching is.

"No doubt they're still after us."

I nod, "Then we better hurry."

As Kat' and I are about to go, a voice stops us, one that sends chills up our spines.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

The very voice that I had dreaded to come across...

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Kat' and I never should've ran away. We should've just faced Ironhide's wrath, at least it would be ten times better than the pain we're going through right now. _

_Currently we are in the clutches of the evil doctor 'Scalpel' and this is worse than hell. How do I know? I don't. I'm just making an assumption that is most likely to be correct._

_Scalpel keeps muttering something about 'allspark energy signal' and then the rest of it is Cybertronian, pure gibberish to me._

_Hopefully the Autobots come quick and rescue me an' Kat' from this hell._

_-Ashlynn_

* * *

_Before I give you guys my usual rant. There is one thing I want to say (if you don't know about this already). That is they are making a new Transformers video game! It's called Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark (Two worlds collide 2014). It's a mashup of War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron elements and movieverse! I know I'm excited for it! Are you?_

**Quick Question: **_What was your favorite line? Mine was, "Have you been shopping lately? I heard they're selling lives at the mall, you should get one." I burst out laughing._

_Also, guesses to who kidnapped Ashlynn and Kat'_

**Now for my rant:**

**A/N: I know, you guys are probably hating me right now for putting up this deadly cliffhanger, but you'll just have to wait for the next update -which won't take long, I promise you. ;)**

**I think you guys are getting tired of the repeated scenes where Kat' and 'lynn always escape from the Autobots, and I promise you this will be the last time I do it. It was necessary for me to have that in there for the upcoming chapters as this is the fundamental block for the whole story. Also, I know you guys are dying for the Sides/OC/Sunny, Jazz/OC relationship, so fear not, that will be coming up soon.**

**Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are my motivation.**

**Lastly, I am scouting for a beta reader to read my story, so if you guys have any suggestions feel free to throw them out there.**

**Until next time...**


	4. Unwavering Loyalty

**Unwavering Loyalty**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Some parts will be vaguely similiar to some of **DaemonicKitten's **stories. Some of her stories were a muse for some of the scenes. I only own Ashlynn and Katherine. I also don't own the 'diary' parts, I was just inspired by** Crystal Prime, Faecat, **and **DaemonicKitten **to write one of those. They own it, not me.

**Warning: **Rated 'T' for mostly language. I am not a fan of profanity, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**_Messages_**

_**(Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams)**_

**::**Comm-Link**::**

**(POV Changes)**

* * *

**Reply to the reviews:**

**DarkshadowXsunny-sides: Yes correct it was Starscream**

**Galem: Yep. It's Starscream**

**The Awesomesause: Sorry, it wasn't Barricade. Good guess though. I was thinking about it being 'Cade, but then I changed my mind.**

**With that said, on with the chapter...**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have the worst luck in my life. The Autobots aren't gonna rescue us anytime soon, 'cause they have no clue where we are. Stupid Dorito of Doom was the one who found us. To say the Autobots would be late in rescuing us would be the understatement of the century. I thought they would be faster than that!_

_...So you could basically say, Kat' and I are fragged._

_The Doctor was a master at keeping his 'experiments' alive. He knew what would break them, but not kill them. He was feeding energon through my veins! Energon through my veins! How I didn't bleed to death, must have been some miracle in Cybertronian Science._

_I hope Kat's doing better than I am, and the screams that I hear aren't hers._

_They kinda sound like a guy's scream. Sadly, in my current state (which is pretty fragged up) I can't go out the hall - let alone sit up- and find out who's screaming._

_~Ashlynn _

* * *

**(Ashlynn's POV)**

I was in so much pain. Although, Scalpel had left the room long ago, the dull throb of pain was still there. Sadly, they had separated me and Kat' so we couldn't talk to each other or anything. I bet Scalpel had gone off to torture Kat'. _I hope she's ok..._ I knew we wouldn't get out of this alive. The Autobots might just find our dead bodies. Oh, how I wished I had a time machine so I could go back in time and change it so that we never met Screamer or ran away from the Autobot Base. At least this wouldn't have happened. I sighed, _well, I might as well cherish the time I have left right now. Remember the good things...the bad things...and best of all, Kat's laugh. I tell you, once that girl starts laughing, you start laughing with her. There's just something in her laugh that's so contagious that it makes you start laughing. _My thoughts began to meander around, as I thought about the latest event:

**(Flashback)**

_"Holy shit! It's the mutant Dorito of Doom!" Kat' shouted._

_"No dip, Sherlock."_

_Starscream leans in and looks at us, "What are you two fleshlings doing here, all alone by yourselves? This is a dangerous place to be...and someone could get hurt." He smiles evilly._

_"Uh yeah. We're uh just...sightseeing. Aren't we Kat'?" I mentally slap myself, that was the worst excuse ever._

_"Uh yeah...We love forests. They're just so...peaceful."_

_ Starscream growls, "Enough with the act! I will ask this to you two once, and once only. Where is the Autobot Base?!"_

_"Sheesh dude, take a chill pill." says Kat'_

_I stifle a laugh._

_Starscream growls and looks down at us, he leans in even closer, "Hmm, you two fleshies that seem to be giving off the-" "Wait, no that can't be right?"_

_"What can't be right?" I asked, hesitantly. He must've scanned us, but what did he find that made him so alarmed._

_"No matter. Lord Megatron may be dead, but Scalpel will enjoy using two new humans test his experiments on. The other ones keep on dying, let's see if you two are lucky enough."_

_ At hearing this, Kat' and I gulp. We look at each other and run._

_"Kat' into the forest! The trees will slow him down!" Kat' and I run into the forest, the wind is whipping our hair. Normally, I would worry about my hair getting messed up, but right now I could care less. A giant freaking robot was chasing us, and I value my life more than my hair thank you very much. I could get a wig any other day, but could I get a second life? No. _

_All of the sudden, I slip and fall. Kat' falls on top of me as my sudden momentum took her aback._

_Starscream catches up with us (not that he had to..), "Well that's where you two went. And here I thought you may have gotten lost." "Hmph, pathetic fleshings, what a waste of space."_

_"I may be pathetic, but at least I'm not a coward!"_

_"Ooh, feisty are we? Well, Scalpel will enjoy breaking you apart."_

_Starcream picks us up and transforms, and we are thrown into his cockpit._

**(End of Flashback)**

All of the sudden, Starscream's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "Answer me fleshling!"

"Huh?" I croaked.

"I said, where is the location of the Autobot Base?"

"I don't know." I answer.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Then I think your friend won't mind dying."

"No!" I thrash around the bindings that were keeping me strapped to the table, "Never!"

"Well then, I suggest you tell me where the Autobot Base is located and your friend won't die a slow and painful death.

"Who says that you won't kill her afterwards?"

"You are a smart one," then he leans in closer, "and if you know what's good for you then you _will _tell me the location of the Autobot Base!" He slams his claws down on the table.

I flinch, "I am not a coward! And I won't give up on the Autobots!"

"Suit yourself. I'm sure your friend will love to know that you value the Autobots' lives more that hers."

"She understands." I retort.

Starscream walks out the door and I am left with silence.

A few minutes later, I give up on trying to break free, and just lay there; in defeat.

Suddenly, a new figure appears in the doorway, I crane my neck to see who it is_...oh it's Barricade. _No one special.

"Starscream has requested that I bring you to the Control Room." He un-cuffs me and holds me in his hand -er servo, and walks out the door with me in his grasp.

We pass down the corridor. After a moment of silence, he speaks up "If I were you, I would do as Starscream says. If you make him angry, there will be no telling what the consequences would be."

"No. I won't tell Starscream. In fact, I'd rather die, then to know that the Earth will be doomed all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"Starscream's patience won't hold forever."

I huff, "Let me ask you something 'Cade. Are you loyal to Cybertron?"

Barricade was surprised by the question, but he quickly hid it and preceded to answer the question, "Yes."

"Just like that, I'm loyal to my planet and I would never betray it."

After that statement, Barricade didn't speak.

* * *

**(Barricade's POV)**

I pondered over the femme's question. _Was I really loyal to my planet? _Her question had struck me hard. She was fierce, loyal, and brave. One would call her stupid for playing with death. She almost reminded me of... no no, that couldn't be right. But she had the same traits, the same bravery, courage and loyalty. Just like _her..._

I shook myself out of my thoughts as we arrived to the Control Room, but two question kept nagging me in the back of my mind:

_Was I really loyal to my planet? **Did** I betray my planet by joining the Decepticons?_

* * *

**(Ashlynn's POV)**

We arrived at the control room as the doors automatically opened. I looked around the Control Room and my eyes landed on Kat'. She looked even worse than me. Numerous cuts littered all over her face and arms, she looked like death herself (but then again, I probably looked the same). "Hey," she called weakly.

"Let her go!" I yell.

"Oh, I wouldn't suggest that, she might go...splat." taunted Starscream.

"Listen, 'lynn," croaked Kat', "whatever they do, don't tell them anything. I don't care if I die! Just don't... don't tell them anything."

"Aww, how heartbreaking," said Starscream, "now if your done with the waterworks here, I want you tell me the location of the Autobot Base."

"I won't tell you."

"Then maybe your friend here..."

"NO! Don't you dare hurt her."

"Then I suggest you start talking." He growls menacingly.

"Over my dead body."

"Listen fleshing, my patience is wearing thin, if you don't-" Starscream is cut off by two drones entering the room, carrying what looks like a Cybertronian body?

" -Finally. I was wondering what was taking you two so long." said Starscream.

_What the hell? Which one of the Autobots got captured now?_

I lean in closer to see who it is, and what I see makes my heart wrench. The chassis was littered with cuts and gashes, Energon was leaking from numerous cuts all over the body. They look like they've been in 'con captivity for a while. Judging by the build, I'd say it was a mech. The Cybertronian was unconscious, it hurt to look. But at the same time, it was hard to look away.

Just as I was about to turn my gaze away, a flash of gold caught my eye. I look back and see the mech, even though the paintjob was scratched, the color was unmistakable. There was only one Autobot who used gold for his paintjob..._  
_

_Could it be..._

Judging by the look on Kat's face, she too recognized who it was.

"Recognize who you see?" Starcream's voice brought us out of our thoughts.

"Why you little-" I wanted to kill him for what he'd done.

"Now now, no need to get feisty." "Consider this as a form of motivation." "Barricade, escort the fleshlings to the holding cell."

Barricade nods and takes Kat' from Starscream. He walks out into the hallway; carrying us.

Kat' and I don't say anything, each lost in our own thoughts.

_I have to figure out a way to save him. He can't die. He can't die._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't believe who it was. It was impossible. I couldn't let him die, and to do that we would need to escape._

_And to do **that **we would need a mole in the group or the Autobots. But we know they aren't gonna be coming anytime soon, and if we end up waiting for them then we'll all die._

_There is no way in hell that there would be a Decepticon that would be willing to help us escape._

_~Ashlynn_

* * *

** A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is a bit short, so please forgive. I promised you guys that the update wouldn't take long and I would give you guys another chapter soon, so here it is. Please excuse the grammatical and punctuation errors.**

**If you have any questions regarding the story, don't hesitate to PM me. I don't bite. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited or follow.**

**Until next time...**


	5. Escape?

**Escape?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Some parts will be vaguely similar to some of **DaemonicKitten's **stories. Some of her stories were a muse for some of the scenes. I only own Ashlynn and Katherine. I also don't own the 'diary' parts, I was just inspired by** Crystal Prime, Faecat, **and **DaemonicKitten **to write one of those. They own it, not me.

**Warning: **Rated 'T' for mostly language. I am not a fan of profanity, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_Messages_

_**(Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams)**_

**::**Comm-Link**::**

**(POV Changes)**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviews **

**All you people who reviewed (the list is too long) you got you wish, here's the next chapter. The ending will/may cause an uproar among you. So beware. **

_Any additional notes will be at the end of the chapter._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Do you know what the difference is between a discerning nightmare and a horrible reality. 'Cause right now, they both sound the same to me. (Given to my current situation.)_

_~Ashlynn_

* * *

_"Now, ve shall examine ze core." Scalpel cackled madly. _

_"T-The c-core?" I stuttered. I was terrified. I couldn't take this anymore. Scalpel had experimented with my whole body, brought me to the brink of death, and then started all over again. I would rather die than face this._

_"Of course. After ve examine ze core, ve vill start on ze processor."_

_"T-The processor?" I sounded like a parrot, echoing every word that Scalpel said._

_"Now, let's zee vhat you have inside."_

_"Nooooo..."_

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I found myself bound in chains, in the holding cell. I thought that was real; it felt real. I had been having nightmares like this since yesterday. It had been a day, since Kat' and I were in the holding cell. I was kinda getting worried about Sunstreaker's health. I mean, when we last saw him, he looked beaten to a pulp. I didn't want to know what kind of condition he was in now, knowing it would be even worse.

"'lynn, you awake?" croaked Kat'.

"Yeah."

"I heard you gasp. What's wrong?"

" I...had a nightmare...this time Scalpel was examining my heart."

"We'll get out of this. We need to stick together." reassures Kat'.

"Thanks Kat', but it's over."

"What?"

"It's over." I repeated.

"No! You're Ashlynn Sorenson! The one person who never gives up even when it looks like hope is lost!" "Don't give up now..." Kat' whispers softly, her words fading into the background.

I sighed, lowered my head and just closed my eyes.

Yes, the one person that never gave up...had given up.

* * *

**(Barricade's POV)**

The femme's words had struck me deeply. Even though, I would never betray the Decepticons, I knew I had to help her. Something in her just reminded me of my sister, she possessed the same qualities, the same traits, the same bravery, courage. She was just like my sister. Even though, I loathe the Autoscums for killing my sister, I loathe Starscream even more. When the Autobot stronghold of KyAlexa was breached, it was Starscream who claimed that the region of Cybertron in the name of Decepticons. In truth, it was me who had finally broken the back of the Autoscum resistance. It was me!

I wanted to help her, and I _will _help her. Not just because of my burning resentment against Starscream, but also because she reminded me of my sister.

I just needed two, maybe three more who were willing to take part...

**:Dead End, this is Barricade. I have a plan, and I want to know if you'll take part in it.:**

**:I don't think I want to die just yet:**

**:Dead End, do you or do you not want to teach Starscream a lesson?:**

**:I do:**

**:Good. Then meet me in the Secondary Control Room in one megacycle. And bring Sideways and Blackout too.:**

_Yes, I had figured out a way to get her out of there._

* * *

**(Ashlynn's POV)**

This sucked. It utterly horribly sucked. I was in a Decepticon warship, dying slowly and painfully. And to top that off, my headache had come back, and it was getting even worse. One hour had passed. One hour, and I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday evening. What had I done to karma, to deserve this?

Yep, Kat' was right; life is a bitch.

Suddenly, Kat's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey 'lynn?" she croaked.

"Yeah Kat?"

"Do you think that 'Cade has a good side?"

"Yeah, well fanfics always depicted that he has an Autobot side, just that he never shows it," then I asked, "do you?"

"Yeah, I do too. Its just that I don't know what to believe anymore! Remember that we just thought fanfics were just stories? But now...they're all real. Everything we thought was fiction...is just...real."

I didn't know what to say, so I just let silence do the talking.

Suddenly, I started to hear noises of gunfire outside. The Autobots had come! They had come to rescue us!

Just then, the door to the brig opened. My hopes were soon shattered as I saw who it was:

Barricade.

"What do you want?" asked Kat'.

"I'm here to rescue both of you." he said as he quickly made his way towards us and started to cut the chains.

"I don't understand."

"What is there not to understand, femme?" asked Barricade.

"Its, -just, why?" "Why would you rescue us when you could just keep doing what you're doing right now?"

"Because, you remind me of my sister." he said softly.

"I..." The word soon died down in my lips. I didn't know what to say, fanfictions had never depicted Barricade for having a sister. I was shocked, and I think Kat' was too.

Barricade held both of us close to his spark chamber and used his other hand to fire at other incoming Decepticons. Soon we met up with Sideways and Dead End who were carrying Sunstreaker.

"Wait. They're in on this too?!" questioned Kat', incredulously.

"You didn't think I would do this by myself, did you?"

"No, but-, them-?" Kat' was rendered speechless.

As for me, I just kept quiet and kept my face void of any emotion. But on the inside I was shocked. Barricade, Sideways and Dead End all risking their live to free us just because I reminded 'Cade of his sister. Wow...

"Let's get out of here before Soundwave finds out he's been tricked and Starscream wakes up!" yells Sideways.

"Agreed." says Barricade.

Just then, a Decepticon shoots at us. Barricade wasn't quick enough to see it being shot, but when he did see it coming, he thrust himself against the wall. I hit my head against the wall and felt the blood pour out of the wound.

The world started to spin around me. I heard people call my name, but I couldn't make out the words. The world started to spin faster and faster...until everything went black...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I woke up in 'Cade's alt mode, wondering where the hell we were.

"Where are we?" I say, voicing my thoughts out loud.

Barricade snorts, "Femme, we majorly pissed off Starscream, and are currently on the run from the Decepticons, - no doubt they've probably realized we escaped and are trying to track us - and you ask where we are?"

"Look, I just woke up from a very painful head wound and I don't need your snarky attitude making my head ache even more."

"Kat' just stares at both us, amazed that 'Cade used a human profanity and shocked that I just back-talked a Decepticon.

Silence follows my statement and then Barricade reply's, "We are currently five megacycles away from the location that your friend gave us; Tranquility, Nevada."

"Five megacycles?" I ask.

"Five Earth hours." Dead End reply's from the comm-link.

"Oh...how long have I been out?"

This time, Kat' answers my question, "One hour."

"Ok...wait!"

"What?" asks Kat'

"Where's Sunstreaker? I don't see him anywhere?" I ask as I frantically look outside.

"Relax femme, Blackout is hauling him."

"Oh o-wait Blackout?" "I thought it was only you, Dead End, and Sideways?'

Barricade snorts,"How on Earth did you think we would be able to haul that Autobot without an aerial vehicle. Even Blackout is having a bit of trouble supporting his weight."

"Blackout won't drop Sunstreaker, will he?"

"I won't." growls Blackout, through the open comm-link.

"Do you have any way to contact the Autobots?" asks Barricade.

"Don't you think that would've been the first thing that I would've done when I woke up? And what would make you think that I have a way to contact the Autobots, let alone on speed dial?"

"It would've made our work much more easier if you did." growls Dead End.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't provide you with everything."

Suddenly Kat' perks up,"Why do you need their number anyways? Don't you want to just drop us off at a location where they can pick us up? 'Cause I thought you didn't want to be a prisoner of the Autobots?"

"No reason." Barricade says quickly.

"Why? There is a reason for everything."

"Femme, it'd be best if you didn't know."

"I deserve to know! Tell me why."

Kat' chimed in, "Yeah!"

Barricade growls, "Femme-"

"Tell us." I say firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine you want to know! Then listen! And don't say I didn't warn you." Barricade continues, "Your Autobot friend is in a critical condition and will die if he doesn't get medical treatment soon."

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Reeling._

_That's what it said in books: "So-and-so reeled at the news." Now I knew what it felt like._

_My stomach reeled - churning and roiling with that about-to-be-sick feeling. My vision reeled, the world spinning and swirling in maniacal loops of color. My brain reeled, the thoughts careening around and smashing into each other._

_"Your Autobot friend is in a critical condition and will die if he doesn't get medical treatment soon." _

_That sentence made me want to vomit. We finally got out of the Decepticon Warship only to be confronted with this?! He couldn't die. No, he couldn't die. He wasn't in the movies, all the more reason to not let him die. He's Sideswipe's brother, another reason he can't die._

_We needed to get to the Autobots fast._

_~Ashlynn_

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was one heck of a chapter! First off, I don't own that "reeling" paragraph. I got it from a book, so it belongs to that book. Secondly, the sentence about Barricade breaking the Autobots' resistance and Starscream taking the credit for it, is true. I got it from the Transformers Movieverse: Revenge of the Fallen guidebook. Lastly, Barricade's sister, that part is owned by Faecat or DaemonicKitten (I forget which one of them had that), so I don't own it.**

**I never thought I would get that many reviews concerning the last chapter. Wow. But I bet you hate me even more for putting Sunstreaker in this condition and leaving a terrible cliffhanger. Which reminds me, exams are coming up so updates may be prolonged. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed. You people are my motivation to keep this story going.**

**Until next time...**


	6. Runaway

**Runaway**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Some parts will be vaguely similar to some of **DaemonicKitten's **stories. Some of her stories were a muse for some of the scenes. I only own Ashlynn and Katherine. I also don't own the 'diary' parts, I was just inspired by** Crystal Prime, Faecat, **and **DaemonicKitten **to write one of those. They own it, not me.

**Warning: **Rated 'T' for mostly language. I am not a fan of profanity, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_Messages_

_**(Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams)**_

**::**Comm-Link**::**

**(POV Changes)**

* * *

**Reply to the Reviews**

**Alice Gone Madd, velociraptor4659, Skyress98 and Awesomesauce: **I cannot disclose this info at this moment, you may PM me if you really want to know.

_**MAJOR WARNING: AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER MAY/WILL CAUSE AN UPROAR AMONG YOU. **_

_**CAUTION: Read at your own risk. And don't say I didn't warn you.**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_We are currently on a wild goose chase trying to find at least one of the Autobots so that one Autobot can contact Ratchet. I am on the verge of hysteria! Thankfully Sunstreaker is not dead...yet. _

_Primus, God, someone, please help us._

_~Ashlynn_

* * *

**(Ashlynn's POV)**

I was calm on the outside, and panicking on the inside. Thousands of 'what ifs' roamed in my head, _w__hat if Sunstreaker dies? What if the Autobots see us as traitors? What if Starscream finds us? What if- _Ugh, I can't take this anymore!

Barricade's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Femme, you hardly even know the Autobot. Then why are you so intent on keeping him alive?"

Kat' and I share glances. I sigh. I guess Barricade _did _deserve to know the truth.

"Kat' and I are from an alternate reality where you guys - Autobots and Decepticons - are fictional. Created from someone's imagination. Anyways, there were movies about you guys - three of them, and the fourth one was going to come out in June. The thing is, Sunstreaker was never portrayed in the movies, but Sideswipe was. So we believe something may have happened to him, and-"

"-you believe this is your chance to save him." finishes Barricade.

"Yes."

Just then, Dead End cuts in through the open comm-link, "Do the two of you require refueling? I see some sort of a fueling place up ahead."

Just as he said that, my stomach growled. "I guess that wouldn't hurt. But how are we going to go in looking like this?" I ask as I motion to myself. Suddenly, Barricade's holoform fizzles into existence, and he looks at us, "You two won't, I will." Just as he said that, he pulled into a restaurant called "The Ten Spot Diner."

* * *

**(? Normal POV)**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, one could go to the beach and relax, or maybe even take the day off from work - not like that would ever happen - well, in most cases.. Many people would give at the chance to just relax...but not the Autobots. They were too busy trying to hunt down two girls that had escaped from their base two days ago. For them, relaxing was not an option.

**::Ironhide, have you found the two girls?::**

**::Negative, Prime. Will and I picked the forest clean, but we couldn't find them or anything that may have given us a lead to where they went.::**

**::Alright then, contact me if you find anything.::**

**::Will do.::**

The Peterbilt glimmered in the sun. To anyone, it would look like a normal semi. But like some things, there was more to it than met the eye. Just then, a black and white saleen mustang entered the parking lot of the restaurant - the same parking lot in which the Peterbilt was parked.

Unbeknownst to both of them, things were about to get a lot worse.

* * *

**(Ashlynn's POV)**

Barricade got out of car and went inside to get us something. Kat' and I were sitting in his alt mode; waiting. Who knew how long it would take to find the Autobots, just...the sooner, the better.

I looked outside and thought about getting out to stretch my muscles. There was no one in sight. I had expected more people to be there, but this restaurant/diner was basically in the middle of nowhere. Although, there were a few cars here and there, including the semi...

-Wait, semi?

I looked back to place where I had seen the semi. It looked just like Optimus, but who knew if it even was him. After all, Optimus _had _scanned a semi with the same style _and _paintjob. Which reminds me, I'll have to ask one of the bots how they get the desired alt mode and fit it to their own accord. There was one slight problem, I had to find the bots to ask them about this!

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to take a look, I got out of Barricade's alt mode and started to make my way over to the semi. Kat' was asleep, so she wouldn't ask me where I went. As for Dead End, Sideways and Blackout, they were a bit farther away - seeing that anyone would notice a helicopter flying that low, carrying a giant alien robot! Dead End and Sideways, were backing up Blackout - in-case things went down south.

I circled the semi twice, and looked at the paintjob. I saw the Autobot symbol on the hood and smiled, _"Yes! We had found Optimus! Yes!" _

I placed a hand on the hood, hoping that Optimus would understand.

* * *

**(Optimus's POV)**

I awoke to a jolt running through my systems. I felt someone place a hand on my alt mode. Somehow, I had fallen into recharge with the intention of going back to base.

I activated my holoform, and was shocked to see who was outside...

* * *

**(Ashlynn's POV)**

My hand was trembling when I placed it on the hood. Either, Optimus was aware it was me and was allowing me to do so or he was sleeping -er recharging and didn't notice me.

The door to the Peterbilt's cab opened and out stepped a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He was your typical 'Mr. Tall, Tan and Handsome.' He was about 6'3, lean yet muscular, had dark skin, black hair with the edges of it dyed blue, and unnaturally blue eyes. He was wearing a red button-up shirt and a leather jacket that was blue; the leather jacket had red-orange flames on the sleeves. His jeans were a faded blue with a few rips. He was wearing black shoes. All in all, he was hot! He could be the newest model on the Abercrombie and Fitch shopping bags. Or maybe even Hollister.

The "man" looked over behind me, and his eyes widened by what he saw. "So you two have aligned yourself with the Decepticons?"

"I -what! No! No no, we have not aligned ourselves with them!" I realized it _was_ Optimus. This could be my chance!

Just then, my phone rang, I looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Kat'. I guess she had woken up. I answered the phone, and was surprised to hear 'Cade's voice come out of the speaker.

"Look-" I began.

Barricade cut me off, his voice sounding urgent, "-Femme, tell Optimus Prime to bring medical help. Your Autobot friend's condition is worsening! It won't take long for him to offline!"

That snapped me out, and I put the phone in my pocket.

Optimus figured out it was Barricade who had called me. And he began to ask, "Then why-"

"Optimus, this isn't the time for this! We need Ratchet! Sunstreaker's condition is critical and he might die!" I choked out the words and felt like _I _was gonna die. Sunstreaker couldn't die. No, not after coming this far.

At hearing this, Optimus's eyes widened; momentarily.

"If this is some sort of-"

" -Please Optimus! I promise I'll explain everything, just please...we need Ratchet."

Optimus narrowed his eyes, but reluctantly gave in. His eyes dimmed for a moment before then came back to their original color.

"Ratchet is on his way. Where is Sunstreaker?"

"Blackout is hauling him." I say. "They're not that far from here."

Optimus nods, "You will get in my cab." His voice is firm, leaving no room for argument.

I get in the Peterbilt and text Kat' saying that 'I'll be riding with Optimus, and Ratchet is on his way, so Blackout and the others need to move.'

Optimus pulls out of the parking lot, and Barricade follows.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We are lead to an abandoned warehouse where Blackout gently lets Sunstreaker go (drop on the ground), before he transforms into his cybertronian form. Soon, all the other Autobots come in, with Ratchet in the lead.

I am shocked. I thought Optimus said it was only Ratchet! "I thought you said it was only gonna be Ratchet?." I say, voicing my thoughts out loud.

Optimus looks down at me and says, "Safety reasons."

_Fuck. Ironhide has some trust issues and they're probably going to worsen because of all the Decepticons that are here. _Ugh, I'll worry about that later_. _I run over to Sunstreaker, and look at him. He was leaking Energon from everywhere, I could hear his shallow breathing - not that bots needed to breath.

Ratchet transforms and starts to scan Sunstreaker. Then he starts to patch up wounds and tries to temporarely patch up broken Energon lines.

"Will he be okay?" Kat' asks, each word laced with fear and worry.

"It is hard to say, if he will make it or not. He is in a horrible condition, and there is only a 19.2% chance that he may survive." says Ratchet.

_...only a 19.2% chance that he may survive._

_...only a 19.2% chance that he may survive._

_No..._

The world starts to spin around me, spots of color dancing in my vision. And then...I faint.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I did not faint because of what Ratchet said. (No, I am not that heartless. It's just that...well...this is like trying to explain what water tastes like...)_

_I fainted because I felt as if someone had just smashed my head with a hockey stick. The pain just flowed through my head and started to spread, the sudden momentum made me faint._

_I just hope Sunstreaker survives..._

_Ratchet needs to save him! Or else, everything will shatter. I know Kat' and I were brought into this world for a purpose. And I believe this is one of the reasons why._

_If so, Sunstreaker has to survive._

_~Ashlynn_

* * *

**A/N: You guys are probably like, 'you just love tormenting us, don't you?' And my response is, "Oh, I've got plans, many plans..." *rubs hands together and smiles evilly * " Just like later on in the story Ashlynn will tell S-"**

**-Oh no I won't spoil it for you guys, you'll just have to read and find out. ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed. You are my motivation.**

**Please review as I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Ashlynn and Kat' will try to explain what happened and they will try to convince the Autobots to not kill the Cons. But one question remains: will they be able to earn the Autobots' trust?**

**Until next time...**


	7. The Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Some parts will be vaguely similar to some of **DaemonicKitten's **stories. Some of her stories were a muse for some of the scenes. I only own Ashlynn and Katherine. I also don't own the 'diary' parts, I was just inspired by** Crystal Prime, Faecat, **and **DaemonicKitten **to write one of those. They own it, not me.

**Warning: **Rated 'T' for mostly language. I am not a fan of profanity, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_Messages_

_**(Flashbacks/Visions/**Dreams**)**_

**::**Comm-Link**::**

**(POV Changes)**

* * *

**Reply to the Review**

**Alice Gone Madd: **Patience, grasshopper

**DarkShadowXsunny-sides and Skylar98:** I already replied to both of your questions via PM.

**Be prepared for intensity in this chapter, people!**

* * *

_I woke up in a white hospital-like room. I could hear the faint beeping of the machine. As I tugged my arm, I realized there was an IV attatched to it. I growled in frustration, oh how I wanted to just pull it out. Just as I was about to, I noticed Kat' sitting next to me. Well, more like sleeping. She was sitting on a stool and her head was resting on the bed; her face was streaked with tears. As if she had cried herself to sleep. _

_Just then, Kat' woke up. She wiped the tears from her face and sniffed, "Hey, you're up." said Kat'._

_"Is Sunstreaker okay?" I ask._

_"I should probably go get Ratchet, he told me to get him whenever you woke up." she said quickly._

_She started to move away, but I grabbed her arm and asked again, "Is Sunstreaker okay?"_

_"I really have to go get Ratchet, the others have been wondering when you'd wake up." _

_She started to move again, but I kept my hold and repeated the same thing, "Is Sunstreaker okay?" _

_This time, silence followed my question. I feared the worst, it couldn't happen. No..._

_"'lynn..." Kat' began hesitantly, "Ratchet tried everything he could..."_

_"...so does that mean-?"_

_"We were too late." And Kat' broke down sobbing._

_I was at a loss for words. We had come this far, and had finally found medical help, only for this to happen?! No, Sunstreaker couldn't be dead...the vain mech was too stubborn to die. We had gone through all this trouble to save him. He just couldn't die! _

_Anger swelled up inside me, I wanted to find Screamer and personally tear him apart for this. Sunstreaker was my favorite character! Like hell I wouldn't avenge him! Unable to contain my anger, I grabbed the thing nearest to me - which conveniently happened to be a knife stuck in those fruit baskets - and chucked it. The knife embedded itself into the wall, just as Ratchet came in._

_"I thought I told you to tell me when she woke up?" asked Ratchet._

_Kat' just kept on crying, she didn't respond back...she didn't even say anything about 'Cade or the others...which meant there was something else they were keeping from me. Was 'Cade-?_

_"What happened to Barricade and the others?" I ask._

_"They escaped." grumbled Ratchet._

_I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that at least they weren't dead. _

_I moved forward to take the IV out of my hands, but Ratchet stopped me:_

_"No you don't. Your vitals had dropped significantly low to an alarming rate - about five times to say the least - after you fainted. That's is why I had insert the IV in, because it was the only way for me to inject the medicine and other substances that your body needed."_

_What? I had just fainted. How was fainting a life or death situation? _

_Ignoring that thought, I proceeded to ask, "What happened to Sunstreaker?" _

_Ratchet hesitated for a moment then replied, "His spark stopped beating." _

_"How..."_

_"Femme, we need to know what happened on the Decepticon warship. We have already heard your friend's side of the story, but we need to know yours." "I am taking out the IV, and then we will go to the main hanger." he said. I guess the loss of a fellow Autobot had hit him hard. But then again, who wasn't grovelling about Sunstreaker's death? Well, Starscream wasn't._

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

_We were lead into the main hanger, where all the Autobots were gathered. Ratchet set me and Kat' down on the catwalk and then moved to stand beside Prime._

_"I..." I began; but I didn't know where to start._

_Apparently, Ironhide did, "Enough with act! I knew from the beginning you two were aligned with the Decepticreeps." He grunts with disgust and continues, "How did the Decepticons find out about your movies?!"_

_"I-"_

_But he didn't let me continue, "I knew you two were Decepticon spies from the beginning! I bet you two told them about our base! Sadly, the creeps got away before I could test out my new cannons!" "It was because of you two that Sunstreaker died! Give me one reason why I shouldn't just offline you two here and now!"_

_"Ironhide! You have said enough!" bellows Optimus._

_This time however, I did not let myself be intimidated. I. Had. Enough. Calling us traitors was one thing, but blaming us for Sunny's death was another, "Because we know things about the Decepticons that even you don't! We are your only hope of ending this war! We could've chosen to turn away and give the information to Starscream, but we didn't! Why? Because we are not aligned with the Decepticons, and we will never be!" _

_"Then why were Barricade, Dead End, Sideways, and Blackout with you two?" asks Ironhide, still not believing us._

_"Because they were the ones that helped us escape from the Decepticon Warship!" This time it had been Kat' who had spoken up, not me. "If it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't have come this far and Sunstreaker would've been long gone!"_

_This reminded me again of how we had failed for a so-called-purpose of why we were brought into this dimension. It seemed like Ironhide had enough because he moved with lightening quick speed that I didn't even know he possessed and fired his cannon at us._

_The shot came straight at me and Kat' and we both screamed._

I woke up in a hospital bed, drenched in sweat. I panted heavily, and tried to control my heartbeat. The machine had kicked up a racket and was beeping rapidly.

It had felt like it was real, but it wasn't...hopefully.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Apparently, Ratchet had come in to check on me because he was just around the corner and he had heard the heart-beat moniter pick up speed. He had burst though the door as fast as he could, thinking that I was dying or something. _

_Needless to say, the medic was not happy when he found out that he ran over here - almost squishing a few humans in his hurry - and found out there was no emergency._

_As for Sunstreaker, he's perfectly fine and is recovering quickly._

_Although, Ironhide still wants to squish us. But I could care less. I'm just happy that Sunstreaker is alive._

_~Ashlynn_

* * *

**_Quick Question: _**_Did you actually think that Sunstreaker was dead? -That is, until you read the end of this chapter._

**A/N: Whew! That was pretty intense! I hope you guys are comforted by the fact that Sunny's not dead. Pfft, as if I would let him die in the first place.**

**This is just a filler chapter, as it was just a dream/nightmare Ashlynn had. Sorry if it's a bit short, I promise that not all chapters will be this short. Also, please excuse the grammatical and/or punctuation errors.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited or follow. You people are my motivation for this.**

**As always, please review as I would love to hear feedback from you guys.**

**Until next time...**


	8. Or does it?

**...or does it?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Some parts will be vaguely similar to some of **DaemonicKitten's **stories. Some of her stories were a muse for some of the scenes. I only own Ashlynn and Katherine. I also don't own the 'diary' parts, I was just inspired by** Crystal Prime, Faecat, **and **DaemonicKitten **to write one of those. They own it, not me.

**Warning: **Rated 'T' for mostly language. I am not a fan of profanity, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_Messages_

_**(Flashbacks/Visions/**Dreams**)**_

**::**Comm-Link**::**

**(POV Changes)**

* * *

**(Ashlynn's POV)**

Ratchet had taken the liberty to carry me down the hall and into the main hanger. To say I was met with stares would be an understatement. I was met with hostile looks as if I had told Megatron how to stop Optimus. Which I hadn't of course...but this was just nerve racking. I mean, just as they all saw me enter the room, all of them stopped what they were doing and just stared at me. They stared at me as if I was the Queen of England or the wife of a British ambassador! Ugh, I was so tempted to tell them to fuck off.

"So, um..." I began.

"We are all curious to what transpired while you and your friend were on board the Decepticon Warship." said Optimus.

Translation: We are all hopping mad and we demand you to tell us what you told and found out about the Decepticons, so spill!"

Kat' and I eyed each other nervously. "We, um, uh..." I let the 'uh' lengthen out, making the word ten times longer than it should be while I was trying to figure out what to say next. Oh God, I sounded like a broken record stuck on the word 'uh.' And the award for the worst actress in history goes to...Ashlynn! Great job Ashlynn, great job. You should've taken Drama Class in High School.

"Well..." Kat' began, "'lynn did get a better tour of the warship and actually managed to get Barricade to talk..."

Thanks for throwing me under the bus Kat'. You're such a great friend...Not.

I glared at Kat', while she was saying '_sorry, I was just trying to buy us some time'_ by shrugging.

"Uh, well, I heard that a Civil War almost began two countries..." I trail off.

Everyone continues to glare at me; bots included.

"No? Well scientists figured out how to bioengineer human body parts..." And the award for the worst excuses in history, goes to...Ashlynn! Perfect. Just perfect. I mentally facepalmed myself for coming up with such lame excuses.

"Enough!" Ironhide bellows. "Stop trying to stall us, femme! Tell us what happened on the warship, and what you told the Decepticons about us." He says in a menacing tone.

"We didn't tell them anything!" I blurt out.

Uh oh. Bad choice of words. Kat' spins her head towards me and I can see the thoughts in her head, _"__'lynn you idiot! They are gonna find out you lied!"_

I quickly cover my mouth and says something bogus to cover it up, "Uh, I meant to say, what we didn't tell them? Wait, what? I meant-"

"-Liar!" Ironhide shouts. "We heard Barricade say something about these 'movies' of yours." "Care to elaborate?" he sneered.

I sucked in air through my teeth, "Yeah...about that..." I say. "See, we were just, uh, trying to get them to NOT believe the truth by telling the truth, so they, uh, they wouldn't be convinced because we spoke of it so...surely."

"Yeah, Reverse psychology. Ya know?" says Kat'.

"And did they actually believe it?" Ratchet asks hesitantly.

"Uh, well, it seemed like they had..."

Suddenly, Lennox speaks up, " Okay, enough with the lies, how do you two _really _know about the Autobots and Decepticons?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU THAT-"

"-You two know them from a movie." finishes Lennox. "A movie which we have no information about because it has seemingly 'disappeared'. Disappeared or...it never existed in the first place!" "Look girls, we just want to know how you two came to know of them. Was it because of direct contact? Or maybe you happened to see them battling. Speak up, we're not gonna penalize you for admitting the truth."

"You don't understand, we-"

"Did you two know about Sunstreaker being held captive by the Decepticons beforehand?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you two know that Sunstreaker was being held captive by the Decepticons beforehand?" presses Optimus.

There is a cold hard look in his eyes. I guess he doesn't tolerate liars...and people that try to harm any of his soldiers. But that was just a load of shit! I mean, why would WE ever do such a thing?! Granted that we just arrived here, but they didn't think that we'd intentionally do all of this and bring Sunstreaker to them at the last moment so they could watch one of their comrades die. We would never do that! Never!

"N-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

I turned around and looked. Guess who just entered and ruined my day? That's right, the king of all bitches. The bastard of all assholes. The most fucking, annoying, sarcastic bitch in the universe; Galloway.

Yes. THE Galloway. And now that he had ruined my day, I was going to ruin his life. " With your IQ, I don't think you'd understand." I reply.

"What?!"

"Are you deaf?" asks Kat'.

"What kind of question is that?!" asks Galloway.

"The kind that only idiots like you would question." I say blissfully.

"Oh you do not want to test me, young lady." replies Galloway.

"Director Galloway, I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but what's the point of challenging someone that will lose? It's just a waste of my time." I say.

" Oh so you really want to go ther-"

"-Pardon me for interrupting, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn, _Director Galloway._" I say sweetly.

He growls and tuns to Lennox, "Lennox, I thought I told you to take these two into custody?"

"Sir, the Autobots told us to ke-"

"I don't care if the Autobots told you to go jump off a cliff! You will obey orders that were given to you."

"-and Chairman Morshower also told us to keep the girls for questioning, and-"

"What?! Lennox, these girls are highly dangerous, and will supply our intel to the Decepticons if we do not detain them! Who knows what information they gave to the Decepticons while they were on their warship!"

"-Chariman Morshower gave us a letter - which would mean a direct order - that specifically states we are to keep the girls for questioning. So Director Galloway, I am obeying the orders that were given to me. And if we are done here, Rob will lead you out."Lennox says as he motions to Epps to take Galloway out.

"_As I was saying,"_ I glance at Galloway (who is staring daggers at me while being led out), then continue, "Kat' and I would never ever do that to Sunn-streaker." _Whew! I __almost said Sunny instead of Sunstreaker. Wonder how the bots would've responded to that?_ I break out of my thoughts and continue, "Optimus, can you at least trust us about that? We would never work with the Decepticons. Kat' and I are in favor of the Autobots. Granted that we did run away numerous times-"

"-To give important information to the Decepticons and-" bellows Ironhide. He trys to continue, but I cut him off.

"-BUT," I emphasize the word to Ironhide and continue, "that was because we were scared of being questioned and suspected of working with the Decepticons - which is what is happening right now." " I-I know that you guys are not gonna believe us about all of this, but if Kat' and I had any proof about you guys being in movies, we would give it to you. All we are asking is that you guys trust us about this."

Optimus looks at us like he is staring right through our soul. He glances at everyone in the hanger and says to us, "Though we still have suspicions about you two, right now, we will have to take your word and consider it as truth. However, if you two do turn out to be lying, the consequences will be dire." He stands up and says, "If that will be all, we sha-"

"-Um, but I have a question to ask Ratchet." I say timidly.

"Go ahead." say Optimus.

"Uh, how long will it take Sunstreaker to recover?"

All the Autobots look surprised at my question, but the one that looked shocked was Sideswipe. He turned his hea-helm towards me and stared at me with a fixed gaze, narrowing his eyes.

Ratchet sighed, "Due to the extensive damage to his armor and mechanics, I cannot say. His helm and his backstut have taken extensive damage. Currently, he's in stasis lock. I do not know when he will wake up, it may take an orn or two for hi-"

"Orn?" I ask.

"Eqiuvalent to thirteen of your Earth days." "And if that is all, we will take our leave...and I need Katherine to come with me. I found an a- well never mind, I just need to scan her for health purposes."

_What was Ratchet going to say?_

Everyone cleared out the hanger, and dispersed to go do whatever they had to do. Soon, only Sideswipe and I were left. I was just about to go when Sideswipe called out, "Femme," he skated over to me and continued, "...you saved my brother's life, and for that, you have my eternal gratitude." Right after he said that, he skated away.

All I could do was stare - with my jaw slacked - at the spot which had been occupied by Sideswipe just moments ago.

_Had the famous Sideswipe just said 'thank you' to me?_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I stood there in the same spot; motionless. I don't know how long I had been standing there in a daze, but when I found out, I was pretty embarassed to say the least._

_I had been standing like that for ten minutes until Kat' had come up to me and had snapped me out of my current state. She asked me what happened while she was gone. _

_God, she wanted to know what happened word for word. She was giving me a headache._

_Anyways, I asked her what happened with Ratchet and her. She said that Ratchet just scanned her, then started muttering to himself and told her to go away. Dhe said that just as she was about to leave, Optimus came in to talk to Ratchet. She also said that Ratchet had commed Optimus, and that Ratchet had eyed her weirdly when he said he wanted to talk about administrative matters with Optimus. _

_Hmm, I wonder if it was about the same thing that had shocked Screamer..._

_BUT WHAT WAS IT THAT SURPISED STARSCREAM AND RATCHET?!_

_I think I'm going crazy...maybe I need to bill Steve Jobs for therapist..._

_Anyways, off to take Advil. That son of a bitch headache is back again._

_~Ashlynn_

* * *

_**Favorite Line:** _ I_ was just about to go when Sideswipe called out, "Femme," he skated over to me and continued, "you saved my brother, and for that, you have my eternal gratitude."_

I just melted when Sides said that.

Anyways, what was your favorite line and why? I'm curious to know.

**A/N****: Sorry for taking so long with the update. The past few weeks have been busy for me. We've been doing elearing for Social Studies (how else would we make up three days that we can't afford to add on to the end of the year because we already have three other days we're going to make up.) This week (the elearning) and into Spring Breaker is Math, Science and LA...oh joy.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. You people are my motivation.**

**As always, please review as I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Constructive criticism is welcome and if I have some grammatical and/or punctuation please do not hesitate to tell me about them.**

**If you have any questions or just want to chat, please do not hesitate to PM me. I would love to be of assistance.**

**Until next time...**


	9. Play it again!

**Play it again! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Some parts will be vaguely similar to some of **DaemonicKitten's **stories. Some of her stories were a muse for some of the scenes. I only own Ashlynn and Katherine. I also don't own the 'diary' parts, I was just inspired by** Crystal Prime, Faecat, **and **DaemonicKitten **to write one of those. They own it, not me.

**Warning: **Rated 'T' for mostly language. I am not a fan of profanity, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something.

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_Messages_

_**(Flashbacks/Visions/**Dreams**)**_

**::**Comm-Link**::**

**(POV Changes)**

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I was still shocked at what Sideswipe had said to me yesterday. It was just unexpected! I had not expected that. I mean, from Sideswipe of all pe- er bots?! That was like asking a shark to not bite you!_

_Currently, I am making my way to the med bay to see how Sunstreaker is doing._

_If all goes well, then maybe...well nevermind, it probably won't even work._

_~Ashlynn_

* * *

**(? Normal POV)**

Optimus Prime was called to the med bay. For what reason you may ask? One even he could not fathom. He suspected it was to inform him of how Sunstreaker was recuperating OR it had something to do with the scan Ratchet had preformed on Katherine.

He entered the med bay just as Ratchet was about to head out to find him.

"Thank Primus, you're here Optimus! I have made the most shocking discovery." said Ratchet. He looked harassed as if what he had seen was a mere illusion of his mind.

"What is it, old friend?" Optimus asked patiently.

"I scanned Katherine, and it shows that she is giving off the allspark radiation! I scanned her multiple times to see if I wasn't hallucinating, and every time, it gave the same results. Do you think-?"

Optimus hesitated for a moment before replying, " I do not know but it would be wise to check."

"Well, if you don't mind, I am going to-" Ratchet was cut off in mid-sentence as Ashlynn chose that moment to enter the med bay.

Both Optimus and Ratchet turned their helms to the human.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Ashlynn asked.

It took Ratchet a moment to respond, " Uh, no no, not at all! We were just about to come looking for you! And now that you're here, I would like to perform a scan on you."

"Uh, ok?" Ashlynn was a lost puppy to what was going on. Although, she did have a hunch on what they may have been talking about.

Ashlynn just stood there as Ratchet conducted the scan. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor while she was looking at her surroundings.

The walls were plain eggshell-white. The room had tools scattered all over the place. Her gaze wandered over to the machinery, and soon enough, her eyes rested on a golden-yellow Autobot, or at least he used to look gold. Most of his paint had been scratched off because of the Decepticons. "_Oh Sunstreaker will throw a fit when he wakes up." _mused Ashlynn. She broke her gaze and turned her head towards Ratchet to ask him a question, "Uh-" but she was soon stopped when she saw the look on both of their faces. Ratchet was standing there with his jaw slacked, and Optimus was standing there with his jaw...slacked? Well, more like mouth slightly parted, but same difference...right?

Well, in Ashlynn's case you could say that. She was an avid trans-fan and had never seen Optimus ever show his emotions in tv shows or movies, so the reaction took her by surprise.

"Ummm..."

Optimus and Ratchet quickly closed their mouths and their eyes dimmed. Looks like they were on their comm-link.

**::Optimus, this is impossible!::**

**::Indeed old friend. But what has happened has happened. Now we must figure out why it happened, and more importantly, how.::**

**::But, BOTH of them?::**

**::Perhaps they are telling the truth after all.::**

**::Optimus, you can't be serious?! What if they turn out to be lying? Or worse, they are working for the Decepticons and-::**

**::-For now, we will just have to take their word, Ratchet.::**

**::Hmph, Fine. But don't say I told you so.::**

"When...um, uh...When...-"

"Would you spit it out already?"

"WhenisSunstreakergonnnawakeup?" Ashlynn slurs her sentence in an attempt to talk fast.

After Ratchet - and Optimus - recover from their initial shock, he manages to reply, "In a few joors."

"Joors?"

"Hours." He says exasperatedly. "Now both of you need to get out of my med bay so I can get back to work."

Both Ashlynn and Optimus stare at Ratchet as if he'd gone crazy. One moment, he called them in - well mostly Optimus- and the next moment, he kicks them out.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Chop-chop." He makes a motions with his servos for emphasis.

Ashlynn and Optimus leave Ratchet's med bay, as not one of them wanted to incur the wrath of the medic.

* * *

**(Optimus's POV)**

I began to mull over what Ashlynn had said. It did not seem as if she was lying, but it seemed as if she was afraid of something...soemthing that we would find out if it slipped from her tongue. She seemed to carefully think on what she would speak so she would accidentally reveal anything.

For the benefit of my team, I needed to talk to her, and I would do so.

* * *

**(Ashlynn's POV)**

God that was nerve-wracking! Who knew a scan could be so...freaky. I swear, I had never seen Optimus ever show any hint of emotion - in the movies, and shows - but this time, his mouth was slightly open - or parted, whatever you wanna call it - as if the discovery of something had shocked him. All the more reason for me to find out what the conversation was about! I mean, first Kat' and then me? Something fishy was definitely going on here, and I fully intend to-

"Ms. Sorenson?" asked Optimus.

I turned around and felt my heart stop. No no no no...oh shit oh shit oh shit! Now he wants to talk about it! Fuck, I am so dead.

I hesitantly turn around and ask, "Yeah, Optimus?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to discuss some administrative matters with you."

"Uhhhh, ok?"

Taking my answer as a yes, Optimus lowered his hand down so I could climb onto it. I looked a little hesitantly at his palm and back to him.

As if sensing my fear, Optimus tried to assure me. "Do not worry, I will not drop you." he said.

"Well you're not the one who's afraid of heights." I mutter.

Looking back at his palm, I hesitantly climb on. Optimus starts to move and walk down towards what looks like his bedroom. Meanwhile, I have taken the liberty to cling onto Optimus' finger and put a death grip on it. My knuckles are white as all the blood is draining out of them.

Optimus walks in and puts me on table. Who would've thought that cybertronians have their own desks?

He set me on the table and said, "I have a question, if you don't mind Ms. Sorenson."

"Optimus please, just call me Ashlynn."

"Very well, by taking these movies of yours into account, does something happen to Sunstreaker in these movies of yours?"

"Why do you say that?" I ask. _How the hell did he find out?_

"Well, you and Ms. Donavan seems to being asking about Sunstreaker's health much more than Sideswipe does, so I made and assumption that-, well anyways, if it's not true then-"

"No no Optimus, you're not wrong...well technically..."

_Damn, I am so toast. But if this helps him at least gain a little bit of trust from us then I will throw a party._

"What do you mean?" asks Optimus as he cocks his head in a thoughtful manner.

I sigh, "In the first movie, - the one where you guys dealt with S-7 and the cube - Sunstreaker wasn't there. In the second movie, Sideswipe arrived to Earth, but Sunstreaker didn't come with him. Taking that into account, there was only one possible theory, Sunstreaker had been kidnapped by the Decepticons while he was arriving to Earth or..."

"Or...?"

"Or he may have been killed." I shakily reply. " And it turns out, the first - well and a bit of the second - was true. Sunstreaker may have been killed if he hadn't gotten medical attention.

Optimus makes a 'hmm' sound, and asks, "Were there only two of your movies?"

"Oh no, there was a third one. Of course that deals with a giant worm, Carly, - who I absolutely hate - this traitor names Dylan Gould...and then there's the fourth movie, it is going to come out soon." I pause and shake my head, "Or at least was. But anyways, it deals with you bots being-" I pause in mid-sentence, suddenly realizing what I was about to say. "Holy god! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" "Optimus, I need to see Kat' fast! This totally slipped from my mind!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Not long after we left his room, Optimus and I find Kat' in the med bay. As soon as I see her, I run over to where she is and shout, "Kat'! There you are! I need to talk to you about something really important! It is really-"

"-Okay, okay, calm down. Now what's so important that-"

"-The fourth movie!"

"...Ohhhhhh shit...shit shit shit. That totally slipped from my mind!"

"Yeah." I breath out.

Kat' takes a deep breath and says, "Please excuse me while I go bang my head off a wall."

"Copy that, I'll have Ratchet stand by." I say.

At hearing his name, Ratchet turns around and says, "You will do not such thing. I already have my servos full with one patient, I don't need another one."

I shake my head and chuckle.

Getting back to the topic at hand, I ask, "Do you think we'll be able to prevent it?"

"Prevent what?" asks Ratchet.

Ignoring him, I continue on, "Like, what if we were brought here to change what is about to happen. To stop all of this from-"

Kat' cuts me off, "-Yeah, but what if we cause more deaths then there originally were. I mean, what if we become so focused on keeping so-and-so alive that we totally forget about another important character. And we focus so much on preventing one thing that...another unexpected death happens...One that might cost us everything, and make it more worse than before."

"Are you-?"

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't do that," Kat' quickly reassures, "but instead, every single move of ours should be a calculated and a well-thought out move. One that won't backfire."

"What are you two talking about?!" yells Ratchet, wanting to know what's happening.

I guess he got tired of being ignored. Oh well, he'll have to hold his patience longer.

"'lynn?"

"Yeah, Kat'?"

"How long do we plan on-?"

"Kat', don't even go there."

"Look, all I'm saying is that-"

"-Kat'." I say, warning her that she's going a bit too far.

With every word, my voice hardens. Doesn't she realize that now is not the right time to reveal anything?!

"Ashlynn." she presses.

"Katherine." I say, using her full name. I only do that when the circumstances are dire, and now is a good time as any other. "Now is not the right time to-"

"'lynn, you don't understand!"

"Understand what? You're the one that doesn't understand how-"

Our bickering is cut short as we hear a noise behind us. Kat' and I stop arguing and turn around just to see the golden front-line warrior groaning and his optics slowly flickering online.

...At that moment, the whole world seems to stop spinning...

...and all that mattered was Sunstreaker waking up...

* * *

**A/N: Finally! We will meet Sunstreaker and his egoistical attitude in the next chapter. After eight chapters, we finally get to meet Sunstreaker. Anyways, hope you're satisfied with the ending. I had a much worse cliffhanger in mind, but I changed it.**

**Spring Break started Friday. I would've had posted this chapter on Sunday, but we kinda ran into a crisis. **

**After months of snow, the weather outside is finally sunny and up in the 60s - at least where I live. I just came back in and posted this chapter.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter up by this coming Sunday.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. You people are my motivation.**

**As always, please review as I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Constructive criticism is welcome and if I have some grammatical and/or punctuation please do not hesitate to tell me about them.**

**If you have any questions or just want to chat, please do not hesitate to PM me. I would love to be of assistance.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
